The Greatest Enemy
by DarkMasterStarr
Summary: Gordon's greatest enemy isn't the endless forces of the Combine, Breen, the G-Man, zombies or Xen creatures. Instead, it was a small, little headcrab, with a big heart.


In an angry growl, Gordon Freeman stared down at his enemy.

It was a stubborn little headcrab, emitting groans of anger and malicious intents to couple with Gordon's head and submit him under its control. The "crab" growled constantly at him, as he did to the crab.

Gordon Freeman could drive airboats, buggies, and an outdated, half destroyed model of a Dodge Charger muscle car. Gordon Freeman could destroy precious Combine machinery; bring down Gunships, Striders, Hunters and any other Combine Synth. He could kill armies of Combine soldiers with a decent round of shells in his shotgun and kill herds of zombies without blinking.

However, he _just_ couldn't kill this little monster, this little, _little _headcrab.

It was just a little headcrab, probably not even fully grown given that it didn't have beaks as of yet, nor did its talons look jagged enough to hurt Gordon. However, it was fast. No, never mind what kind of headcrab it was, because it was just a normal – if you can define an alien who wanted to kill you for reason unknown normal, then sure – headcrab who didn't have any other specific trait.

_Except the innate ability to be annoying_, Gordon said inwardly. He wasn't really thinking about killing it but maybe it was angry because its mother just died…. Well, "died" is such an understatement because that would insinuate that the headcrab died by natural means. It was more like Gordon crushed its legs with a crowbar and shot it with a pistol and the young headcrab _may _have been there to see it. Gordon Freeman also _may _have heard the young headcrab plaintive mourning sobs of the death of the mother and then turned to the murderer – Freeman, of course – with a vicious thought to do what it's instincts described: Kill Gordon Freeman in the most brutal way ever…

Gordon Freeman himself did not follow suit with the headcrab's plans but he did think of ways to kill the monster. Now, Gordon Freeman did despise people who hurt children but in this case, he'll make an exception. Gripping to his pistol more, he began shooting, almost blindly, at the headcrab. The headcrab made a noise, almost similar to laughter. It took a look at Gordon's shooting as the bullets failed to the headcrab. Gordon groaned, as he knew those were his last spare bullets that went into the ground. Gordon would have been able to kill other ordinary headcrabs because whether or not it had beaks; it would have jumped at him but not this headcrab. Not only was it fast enough to avoid being caught and killed by Gordon, but it was rather smart enough not to attack him head on… at least not when Gordon had his head turned in his direction, then he could claw Gordon to death, at least.

Gordon grunted in frustration. He had his crowbar at his side, trustfully but it was rather not trustful now because the weapon was at its best when the enemy was in his face. The Xenian creature did not try it. He had his shotgun in its back-holster but Gordon did not try to pull it out. It was not loaded and the shotgun took its sweet time doing so. Plus, Gordon was slow at pull it out its holster, especially with the clunky suit getting in his way. Other than that useless pistol, Gordon was out of weapons.

Thoughts of giving up came in… NO! He wouldn't give up to this celestial demon; Gordon Freeman had too much pride on the line. He was 6'2. The little demon was just two feet tall!! How could he lose to something so small?! He couldn't, he wouldn't! Gordon glared harshly at the laughing foe, gripping onto the crowbar with a white flame lit in his hand. The foe, even in its small laughter, felt the anger rolling off the bespectacled man; his emerald-eyed fury bore into the "head" and "maw" of the creature. The creature itself stared to feel a need to retreat and maybe think about killing Gordon _another day_.

Acting on its thoughts, it started to back up a little. Gordon, coming out his own hiding spot, crowbar in hand, begging to hit a _certain moving object_. The headcrab jumped back quickly, using its speed as an advantage. However, Gordon Freeman had speed also in his favor, using the HEV suit's speed capability to speed up his locomotion even more. The headcrab itself had no facial expression, perhaps the fast and panicked groaning was all the facial expression he needed. _I WASN'T going to kill you at first, but now… _he chuckled darkly as he raised his weapon.

The headcrab knew what it had to do at this point: smother Gordon to death. Even though it didn't have a talon-ed maw, the monster attempted to suffocate Gordon. Dr. Freeman himself was surprised in the little monster's bravado but was even more infuriated when it tried to suffocate him! Gordon easy shook it off. The following led to the headcrab falling on the floor, possibly saddened that the Freeman was just too strong for that. Gordon lifted his foot, trying to stomp on it like it was a waterbug, however, the monster quickly rolled out the way and poked a clawed leg at him. It hit but didn't even scratch the suit.

Gordon scoffed. _'It's a metal suit, headcrab? Yeah, I guess there isn't a lot of brain activity in your body, is it?'_

The headcrab, almost like it was looking up to see if Gordon was even hurt, gotten another glare of emerald from the man, as the man drove a crowbar to the ground, where the headcrab was. The crowbar hit the solid ground with a "clank", fruitlessly. Gordon looked around and went to look. _'Where did-'_

He had gotten a clue quickly on where the headcrab was. It jumped up, high enough to damage one of his lenses on his glasses, the glass then hitting Gordon in the eye. Gordon hissed in pain, for a second and then after losing some of his focus, tripped on his two feet. _'Damn me for having two left feet.'_

Since the HEV's clunky form was on him, it made his floor on his face even worst; the ground was Gordon's evil mistress as the glass was driven even more in his eye thanks to the ground's "pushing". Gordon almost screamed "bloody murder". Here he was, Gordon Freeman: the slayer of many Combine forces, Xenian creatures and the iconic figure of the Resistance and he was reduced to Headcrab food. _Pitifully_, he said to him, _just pitiful. _The headcrab squawked in a small victory, defeating a man of his stature. The headcrab was now the top of the food chain, not this human. Playing to celebrate, it decided to choose Gordon's fate and with a claw to Gordon's throat…

The headcrab dropped in front of him, as he looked on with awe. He sat up, rubbing his head and looked around. He stared, with his good eye at his savoir: a Resistance fighter – female to make his embarrassment even more horrible; Gordon Freeman was a little chauvinistic – who looked on with some worry. "When I was separated from you, I went back to see what's up. Are you okay, Doctor Freeman?"

He grunted and almost whispered, "Fine." The mousy woman smiled slightly before helping him up. "Come on, let's patch up that eye."

He grunted again, pathetically, letting the woman push him. He twirled his head at his befallen enemy and sighed. His enemy, his greatest enemy and he didn't defeat it. That's a real spirit-let-downer.

----

End.

Note: Just a little humor to lighten the mood in _Half-Life_. It was fun writing this one; I actually imagined this kind of thing happen to poor Gordon. Oh, the glass thing, it was just something to make Gordon go down easier. I mean, come on, if you have a very young headcrab who doesn't have fangs, it's pretty much harmless. It's like Lamarr, Kleiner's pet. It pretty much can't do anything to hurt somebody or make him or her a zombie without the fangs, you know? I assume that baby headcrabs don't just get fangs when they are born and just frail creatures until they get fangs and can kill the victim and turn them into a zombie, so if you have any comments on that, you have pretty much been answered. No offense with the "chauvinist" thing, ladies. It's just that some guys won't like to admit a girl save them, which is pretty stupid if you asked me. I just like to add insult to injury in my characters sometimes. Ha, looks like Gordon was mighty embarrassed that a person, who pretty much worships him as a messiah, saved him from death.

Haha, again, it was fun writing this. Oh, yeah, the disclaimer… I don't owe _Half-Life_, or another like that, unfortunately. So, you can't sue me. Au revoir.


End file.
